Relax
by vulgar vogue
Summary: Sakura is scared to graduate and leave High School. [Shikamaru x Sakura][AU]


**Title:** Relax  
**Length:** one shot  
**Fandom:** Naruto  
**Pairing:** Shikamaru/Sakura (friendship)  
**Rating:** PG  
**Genre:** AU, Life  
**Disclaimer/Claimer:** I do not own Naruto. I am also not making money from this.  
**Summary:** Sakura is scared to graduate and leave High School.

The sound of a violin drew Sakura's attention to the room. The little girl never liked to wonder far from her mother. She was a very nervous and scared child, but the beautiful sound made her curiosity grow until she couldn't help herself. Sakura looked up at her mother, she was talking to her daughter's teacher. Sakura watched as she let go of her mother's pant leg. She looked up at her mother one last time. Then she looked down the hall where that beautiful sound was coming from. Sakura nodded to herself before quietly walking down the hall.

Sakura peeked inside when she got to the door only to find a young black-haired boy with a violin resting on his shoulder and a bow in his hand. She watched as he moved the mow across the strings creating that lovely sound that gave Sakura a new feeling of self-confidence and calmness. She recognized the boy. He was in her class. "Shikamaru," Sakura whispered.

ooooooooooo

"Sakura!" Naruto yelled from down the hall. "Are you ready? We are graduating today!"

"I don't know how you managed to make it though," Sasuke, who was standing next to the young blond man, said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Naruto exclaimed. Sakura had to chuckle. _Those two will never change,_ she thought to herself. "I'll see you at graduation!" Naruto said as he waved to the pink haired young woman. Sakura waved back and watched as Naruto walked away following Sasuke.

Sakura let out a sigh and turned towards the window. For a moment she stared at the clouds passing by. Usually the clouds and nature was relaxing for her but today it was not working. She let out another nervous sigh. _I can't believe this is the last time I will be here. What's going to happen now? Will I ever see Naruto, Sasuke, Ino, and everyone else ever again?_

Sakura was brought out of her thoughts by a sound. It was a beautiful sound and Sakura decided that it was probably someone playing the violin. _Who would be playing a violin now?_ She turned around. For some reason the sound was familiar to her so she decided to check it out. Sakura walked down the hall and peeked into the room from which the sound was coming from.

"Shikamaru!" Sakura exclaimed. The tall man stopped playing and turned around. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing," Shikamaru answered. Sakura did not know how to answered that so she opted to just stand there with a sad expression on her face hoping that it would be enough. In truth she was a little scared to say it out loud that she was afraid, afraid to leave High School. Shikamaru picked up his violin again and started to play that beautiful music.

As he played Sakura remembered why that sound was so familiar to her. She smiled at the childhood memory. She felt herself relaxing as Shikamaru continued to play. When he stopped she opened her eyes, a little surprise that she had closed them, and smiled at the young man. Shikamaru smirked back before turning away and looking out the window.

Sakura giggled. "What?" Shikamaru asked turning around.

"Nothing," Sakura sighed. "This is silly but…" She scratched her head in a nervous manner before continuing. "When I was little I used to watch you play your violin. I would stay after school longer just to watch you for a little bit." Sakura was smiling at the silly but special memory.

"I'm sorry," Shikamaru said. Sakura gave him a confused look and tilted her head. "I was just learning how to play so it must not have sounded good." Sakura giggled.

"No," She said. "You were good."

Shikamaru sighed before picking up his violin and placing it back in the case. "The only reason I started playing this thing was because my grandmother wanted me to." He closed the case and locked it up. "She told me it would teach me discipline. The discipline was the reason why I kept playing." Sakura nodded. She did not know what to say so she nodded. Shikamaru picked up the case. "Ready?" He asked.

"Yes," Sakura said. "I'm ready."

The two walked out of the classroom and down the hall for the last time. 

"I'm going to miss this place," Sakura said.

"I'm not," Shikamaru said.

"Yes you will," Sakura said. "Even if you say you won't." Shikamaru answered her with a grunt. "There's always our high school reunion," Sakura said.


End file.
